The present invention relates to a device for inserting elongate articles, such as cables or pipes, into clamps which are arranged inside a man-inaccessible tube, according to the precharacterizing clause of claim 1.
A device of this type is known from EP-A-0 109 739. It has a frame which is capable of being supported on the inner wall of a tube via runners and which can be moved in the longitudinal direction of the tube by means of a rope. Arranged on the frame, one behind the other in the longitudinal direction, are two setting heads which are individually driven displaceably in the longitudinal direction, rotably about the longitudinal axis and movably in the radial direction and which each have a receiving groove, running in the longitudinal direction, receiving one and the same cable. In order to bend the cable into the desired direction, the two setting heads are rotated relative to one another about the longitudinal axis. In order to insert the directed cable into a clamp fastened to the tube wall, the two setting heads are moved, as seen in the pulling direction of the rope, into a position located downstream of the clamp and then outward in the radial direction, in order to insert the cable into the clamp. A supporting means, likewise capable of being supported via runners on the inner wall of the tube, is suspended on the frame and has a supporting element movable in the radial direction by means of a cylinder/piston assembly and having a depression for receiving the cable. By means of the supporting element, the cable is supported between the clamp, in which it has already been inserted, and the setting heads, by being pressed against the tube wall. For the supporting element to be moved past a clamp, said supporting element is temporarily lowered by means of the cylinder/piston assembly.
One object of the present invention is to provide a generic device which, while being of simple design, has substantially higher efficiency.
This object is achieved by means of a device which has the features of claim 1. A plurality of elongate articles can be inserted in a single operation into clamps arranged next to one another inside a man-inaccessible tube.
A particularly preferred embodiment of the device is specified in claim 2. This makes it possible, with one and the same setting head, to insert elongate articles into the clamps in tubes having different diameters. Furthermore, this embodiment makes it possible to arrange the clamps very closely next to one another, since adjacent articles are inserted successively into the respective clamps and therefore the range of deflection of only one clamp in each case is required.
The preferred embodiment specified in claim 8 makes it possible to adapt to different diameters of the man-inaccessible tube easily and efficiently. In this case, the main module, which, in particular, may also contain the drive for moving the setting head and the necessary electronic components and pneumatic or hydraulic valves, can be the same for all the relevant diameters of the man-inaccessible tube. Adaptation to different tube diameters in each case is obtained, using different adapters, by means of which the setting head or the guide means is offset correspondingly in the radial direction.
Further preferred embodiments of the subject of the invention are specified in the further dependent claims.